No me olvides, No TE olvides
by Renesmee Tuth Cullen
Summary: Bella y Nessie son dos hermanas muy unidas. Cuando sus padres mueren, ambas van a parar con familias muy ricas y superficiales. Nessie logra adaptarse, pero Bella siente que no pertenece allí y haría cualquier cosa por volver con su hermana. ¿Y Nessie?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer (la amo). Únicamente la trama es mía.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_ _El recuerdo de un dolor presente._

_A pesar de que lo intentara, las lágrimas ya no brotaban de mis ojos. Llorar por lo menos hacía que me sintiera viva, pero ya no podía. Mis ojos estaban secos de tantas noches de llanto y el dolor ya no me afectaba, era parte de mi vida. Me había acostumbrado a vivir en sufrimiento, casi muriendo. Así me quedé dormida, tirada en la cama hecha un ovillo y con su foto en mis manos._

_Como siempre, esa noche no dormí bien. En mi sueño, más bien pesadilla, estaba en una habitación oscura y de repente oía una risa; una muy conocida para mí. Las carcajadas resonaban en mis oídos como campanas tintineantes, ese sonido era el paraíso. Pero de un momento a otro fue reemplazado por un grito de dolor, seguido de un llanto incesante, también muy conocido para mí. Intenté seguirlo, pero mis pies torpes no me dejaron hacer más de dos pasos. Mientras tanto, su tierna voz gritaba por mi ayuda, y yo no podía hacer nada por levantarme del suelo._

_Desperté agitada y con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Por lo menos lo había logrado. Esta no había sido en absoluto la primera vez que soñaba con mi hermana, y tenía claro que tampoco la última. Me gustaba soñar con ella, aunque fueran pesadillas. Porque me recordaba que tenía alguien por quien luchar, por quien seguir adelante. Había alguien en este mundo que me necesitaba, y yo lucharía por ayudarla._

_-Isabella, cállate- dijo Leah._

_Ella era mi "hermana" adoptiva. Debíamos compartir cuarto, y ella me arruinaba un poquito más la vida de lo que ya estaba arruinada. Al principio había intentado llevarme bien con ella, pero me odiaba. Encima Sue y Harry siempre le daban la razón, aunque no los culpaba; la perra mentía muy bien. Ellos eran mis padres adoptivos. Y Seth era mi otro hermano adoptivo. A él si lo amaba; era tan dulce y siempre se preocupaba por mí. Una de las pocas cosas buenas de mi vida._

_Ignoré a Leah por completo e intenté seguir durmiendo. Como no lo logré, decidí bajar. Salté de la cama tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y me calcé con mis pantuflas. Bajé la escalera sigilosa y me fui a sentar a la cocina. Miré el enorme reloj en la pared y noté que eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Me levanté devuelta de la silla y caminé hasta la heladera, tomé un vaso y lo llené de leche. Bebí un sorbo y lo dejé en la mesada. No podía comer ni beber nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta y otro en el estómago._

_Volví a sentarme y me puse a pensar como una maldita estúpida masoquista. ¿En dónde estaría Nessie en ese momento? ¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿La cuidarían bien en su "nuevo hogar"? Esos pensamientos me atormentaban día y noche._

_-Bella, ¿Qué haces despierta?-_

_Me pegué un gran susto cuando Seth apareció detrás de mí._

_-¡Oh, mierda! Seth, me asustaste-_

_-Lo siento. ¿Qué haces despierta?-_

_-No podía dormir, es todo-_

_-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó preocupado, como siempre._

_-¿Alguna vez lo estuve desde esa maldita noche?- dije con bronca._

_-Prometo que lo estarás- intentó tranquilizarme._

_-No puedes saberlo- no me gustaba la idea de contradecirlo con eso, pero las esperanzas no estaban presentes en mi vida, las había perdido desde que me separaron de Nessie._

_-Bella, me duele verte sufrir. No quiero que estés así, no te lo mereces. Por eso sé que en algún momento vas a encontrarla y serán muy felices-_

_-Seth, yo no sufro. Ya no-_

_-Eso no es cierto, estás destrozada-_

_-Pero no porque esté sufriendo. Es algo extraño, pero ya no siento el dolor. Es más, desearía sentirlo, pero no puedo. Ahora todo lo que siento es que la vida abandonó mi cuerpo y que mi corazón ya no funciona, pero por alguna extraña razón estoy aquí sentada hablando contigo- Seth se arrodilló a mi lado y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. –Me siento MUERTA Seth. Y todo lo que tengo es el recuerdo de un dolor, un dolor presente pero que a su vez no existe-_

_-Eso es porque estás acostumbrada al dolor, pero no quiere decir que no lo sientas. Lo sientes, pero no te importa porque asumiste que no puede ser de otra forma. Te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hermana, cueste lo que cueste. Te prometo que volverás a estar con ella. No puedo decirte que el camino sea fácil, pero qué es fácil en la vida-_

_-Morir. Eso sí es fácil-_

_-Fácil para el que muere, pero no para los que se quedan a extrañarlo-_

_Apoyó su cabeza en mi regazo y yo comencé a jugar aburrida con su pelo._

_-¿Seth?-_

_-Dime Bella-_

_-Te quiero mucho, tú sí eres mi hermano, porque actúas como tal-_

_-Gracias, tú también eres mi hermana-_

_-Prométeme algo-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Que pase lo que pase siempre estarás conmigo-_

_-Lo juro, es lo que más quiero-_

_Luego de esa charla en la cocina, nos fuimos a dormir. _

Seis horas después…

_-Isabella, despierta- Leah sacudía mi brazo en un intento desesperado por despertarme –Isabella, pronto estará Emily en casa y queremos el cuarto, no podemos hablar contigo roncando-_

_-Leah cállate, ya me despierto- ella me soltó bruscamente._

_Me levanté con suma lentitud, tratando de molestarla lo suficiente para que me gritase. Escuché como se susurraba a si misma _'No voy a hacerle caso, solo intenta molestarme'_ y me reí en mi interior. Entre al baño que, lamentablemente, debía compartir con ella. Tomé una ducha rápida salí envuelta en una toalla. Afortunadamente, Leah ya no estaba en la habitación. Me cambié tranquila, me puse un jean, una camiseta lisa color rosa y mis converse blancas. Me recosté en la cama un momento y cerré mis ojos, pensando (como siempre) en mi hermana. En sus rizos dorados y sus ojos color chocolate (iguales a los míos). _

_Luego de torturarme con la dosis diaria de Nessie, bajé a desayunar. Todos estaban sentados a la mesa, excepto Seth. Él no solía salir temprano, pero tampoco dormía hasta tarde. Comencé a preocuparme._

_-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- le pregunté a Harry desesperada. Él me contestó con indiferencia –No lo sé-_

_Eso me hizo enojar muchísimo. ¿Cómo podía contestarme eso tan naturalmente? Decidí no gritarle, no aún._

_-¿Y no te preocupa saber cómo está?- dije con toda la ira contenida._

_-Dejó una nota, dijo que volvería al mediodía-_

_-¿No dijo a dónde fue?-_

_-Mira, si supiera dónde está ya te lo hubiera dicho. Deja ya la obsesión con ese chico, sabe cuidarse solo-_

_-Si tú no te preocupas por tu propio hijo es problema tuyo, pero yo sí pienso en él. Seth me importa mucho, él es el único que me entiende, que me apoya, él único que está cuando lo necesito. Por eso quiero cuidarlo, porque lo amo-_

_-Bella cálmate, solo salió por un poco de aire- dijo Leah con falsa preocupación._

_-¡Cállate perra! ¡Mejor ve a acostarte con el imbécil de Jacob que es lo único que sabes hacer!-_

_-¡Isabella!- exclamó Sue enfadada. –Mide lo que le dices a tu hermana-_

_-¡Ella no es mi hermana! ¡Mis únicos hermanos son Seth y Nessie, pero esta puta barata no es nada mío!- grité furiosa. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a llamarla mi hermana? Mi hermana era Nessie y mi hermano Seth. No ella._

_Salí corriendo y cerré la puerta principal de un golpe. Corrí hasta el parque. Odiaba a Sue, odiaba a Harry, odiaba a Leah; odiaba la puta vida en sí. Todo lo que me ocurría era una mierda, cada segundo que pasaba era una mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme todo a mí? Yo era feliz, tenía todo lo que quería. Y no era una mala persona, me gustaba ayudar a los demás y nunca me quejaba de nada. Me conformaba con muy poco. _

_Sabía que mi reacción al preocuparme así por Seth había sido exagerada, pero él era todo lo que me quedaba. Lo único que me daba fuerzas para vivir. Y si había dicho que era una de las pocas cosas buenas de mi vida, me había equivocado por completo. Él era lo ÚNICO bueno en mi vida. Porque Nessie ya no estaba en mi vida y quería morirme por eso. Pero sabía que debía seguir viviendo para encontrarla, porque albergaba la esperanza de que no se hubiera olvidado de mí. Aunque eso era toda una contradicción, ya que por otro lado quería que estuviese feliz aunque sea sin mí, y para eso debía olvidarse de que habíamos tenido una vida juntas._

_Me tiré en el pasto mirando al cielo y la imagen de mis padres se cruzó por mi mente. Éramos tan felices cuando los cuatro formábamos una familia; Charlie, Reneé, Nessie y yo. Ellos eran tan… ellos. Los amaba. Pero mi vida comenzó a caerse desde la muerte de mamá. Ese maldito día en que chocó, maldigo a cada segundo el momento en que decidió salir. Y todo fue por mi culpa, nunca olvidaré eso. Ella iba camino a una entrevista con mi maestra, estaba teniendo problemas en la escuela. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso, ella estaría viva y también papá, y Nessie no se hubiera ido. Todo fue por mi culpa, todo. Jamás me lo perdonaría. Yo merecía todo esto, pero no Nessie. Ella era la víctima en este momento._

_Cuando te acostumbras al dolor ya nada tiene sentido, porque ni siquiera puedes _"ser feliz" _sabiendo que estás pagando por lo que hiciste, y la culpa te come de a poquito y el recuerdo de un dolor presente vuelve a tu mente. Quieres volver todo atrás, te arrepientes de tus actos, pero ya nada vale ahora, porque lo que más quieres se ha ido, tu razón de ser ya no está contigo. Y vives, pero no eres nadie; te transformas en una sombra, en la nada misma y dañas lo que queda de esa persona que te siente a lo lejos, que está pasando por lo mismo y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo._

_

* * *

_

**_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! Sé que no debe entenderse mucho, pero ya van a conocer la historia completa! Tienen idea de con quien está Nessie? Bueno, supongo que sí... Quiero aclarar que los personajes no van a tener las mismas personalidades que en la saga, yo solo uso los nombres! x ejemplo Jake (anda con Leah, eso en el libro no es así) y Bella dice que es un imbecil, eso tampoco pasa! bueno, si les gusto dejen un review por favor, en mi otra historia no dejan ni uno y yo se que la leen porque en la pagina hay una funcion para ver cuanta gente lee tu historia! y si no les gusto tmbn dejen uno diciendo q no les parece bien asi mejoro! Besiitos.._**

**_Giuli :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer (la amo). Únicamente la trama es mía.

_**Capítulo 2:** Olvidar el pasado._

_-Rosalie, ayúdame con esto ¿quieres?-_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-No puedo decidirme… ¿Falda o pantalones cortos?-_

_-Falda. Una mujer siempre debe optar por la prenda más femenina, hermanita-_

_-Gracias-_

_-Por nada-_

_Me puse mi mini-falda de jean, sobre la bikini rosada y salí a la playa junto a mis hermanos, Edward y Rosalie. Yo había tenido una vez otra familia, pero prefería estar con ellos; eran quienes me habían rescatado cuando el resto me había abandonado por completo. A Bella le había importado una mierda que me alejaran de ella y había dejado que me lleven. ¿Por qué tendría que pensar en ella ahora?_

_Me pasé horas con Jane tomando sol, mientras Edward nadaba entre las olas, de la orilla al mar, y viceversa. Así era nuestra rutina; desayunábamos, nos íbamos a la playa, volvíamos para almorzar, íbamos de shopping por las tardes (mientras que Edward se la pasaba en el agua) y salíamos de fiesta por las noches. Por supuesto, los fines de semana. Cuando empezaban el instituto, todo volvía a la aburrida normalidad._

_Rosalie se levantó repentinamente, arrojando arena por todos lados. -¡Rose! Me en…- comencé a quejarme, pero me interrumpió bruscamente –Cállate. Escúchame bien. ¿Ves ese chico que está sentado leyendo junto a la sombrilla azul de la orilla? Está jodidamente bueno-_

_Miré con atención donde indicaba. Noté que mi hermana estaba completamente en lo cierto; el chico que descansaba sobre la arena era rubio, con ojos color caramelo, y el pelo, por debajo de los hombros, recogido en una cola._

_-Puede ser, aunque los prefiero morochos-_

_-No importa, ve y háblale-_

_-Creí que te gustaba-_

_-Escucha Nessie, mis ojos ahora son tuyos. Quiero decir, busco chico para ti no para mí. Estás sola hace tiempo y como hermana mayor debo ayudarte con eso-_

_-No necesito ayuda-_

_-Sí, la necesitas. Solo ve y habla con él-_

_-¿De qué?-_

_-Hay hermanita, ahí está tu problema. Debes ir y mostrarle que quieres algo de él y si sabe lo que le conviene, te lo dará. Es simple, salúdalo con tu voz más sexy, muéstrate y luego él buscará algún tema del que hablar. Tú no quieres una gran conversación, ¿o me equivoco?-_

_-No, para eso están los amigos. Prefiero… tú sabes, divertirme-_

_Rose rió como la pervertida que era y me dio un leve empujón. Caminé con seguridad, hasta que escuché a Rosalie llamarme. Me di la vuelta y la miré con bastante odio, me ponía nerviosa. Me hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que fuera a su lado de nuevo._

_-¿Puedes decidir que mierda quieres? ¿Voy o me quedo?-_

_-No, ve, pero antes…- me tomó por la muñeca y tiró de mí. Cuando estuve a su lado, me dio mi mini-falda. –Póntela. Debes dejar algo a la imaginación, y con esa bikini por poco que estás desnuda. No debes mostrarle el culo a cualquiera-_

_-Tú lo haces-_

_-No, en ese entonces ya no son cualquiera. Habla con él, luego dile que quieres ir al agua y ahí te quitas la falda-_

_-Ok-_

_-Ah y, Nessie…- me miró seria. –Cuídate, sabes de lo que hablo-_

_Levantó las cejas insinuante y luego se rió. No pude identificar si era una de sus bromas o enserio pensaba que iba a acostarme con ese tipo a minutos de conocerlo. Lo admito, era bastante zorra, pero no llegaba a tal extremo. Rosalie quizás; yo no. Me importaba muy poco lo que hubiera querido decir, así que me fui._

_-Hola- dije al llegar al lado de ese tipo. Me arrodillé a su lado y noté (satisfecha) como miraba mis tetas._

_-Hola, soy James. ¿Y tú?-_

_-Nessie-_

_-¿Necesitabas algo?-_

_Odié a Rosalie en ese momento; ¿qué le diría ahora? ¿Solo vengo aquí a hablar contigo para terminar en la cama? Yo no quería ir a la cama con él, solo quería probarle a Rosalie que podía tener en mis manos a cualquier hombre en tan solo un segundo._

_-Sí. ¿Me acompañarías al agua? Mi hermano se fue hace tiempo y todavía no vuelve, y como vi que sabías nadar muy bien pensé que podrías ayudarme a buscarlo. No soy tan buena nadando-_

_-Claro-_

_Se levantó de donde estaba y me acompañó hasta la orilla. Allí se frenó y me dijo: -¿Cómo es tu hermano? Así podré reconocerlo- Lo pensé un momento, pero luego decidí acompañarlo por si Edward lo arruinaba todo. –Puedo ir contigo si quieres, solo no me animo a ir sola-_

_-Bien, entonces entremos-_

_Me quité la falda, la dejé tirada en la arena y le sonreí al ver cómo me observaba. Nos metimos en el agua despacio, estaba congelada. Intenté no nadar como sabía hacerlo o se daría cuenta. En tan solo minutos encontramos a mi hermano que estaba de espaldas a las olas recibiendo los golpes del agua en su nuca._

_-¡Edward! ¿Qué diablos haces?- dije al verlo tan relajado. Enormes olas se formaban a sus espaldas y él se limitaba a recibir los fuertes golpes, como si fuera un castigo al que no pudiera resistirse._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y quien es "este"?- preguntó cerrando los ojos, como si disfrutara de lo que aquellas enormes olas hacían con él._

_Lo tomé por la muñeca y tiré de él, pero estaba tan firme que terminé hundiéndome. James me sacó de un tirón y me enfadé bastante al notar que a Edward, mi propio hermano, no se le había movido un pelo a pesar de que no podía salir de abajo del agua._

_-No quiero ir a ningún lado Renesmee, déjame en paz. Ve a cogerte a alguien por ahí- exclamó Edward ni bien salí, aun sin abrir los ojos._

_-Disculpa, ¿estás segura que es tu hermano?- preguntó James avergonzado._

_-Por supuesto- dije enfadada, no con James si no con mi "hermano". –Siempre se comporta así, es natural en él ser tan idiota-_

_Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, supongo que James porque no conocía a mi familia, no entendía la relación de discusión eterna que llevaba a cabo con mi hermano. Edward, porque su gran ego no le permitía pensar que existiera la posibilidad de que lo insultaran en algún momento._

_-Me parece que él no necesita nuestra ayuda- dijo James ahora un poco más enojado; Edward lograba fastidiar a cualquiera en cinco minutos, aunque sea un completo desconocido. -¿Por qué mejor no vamos a algún lado donde no te esté molestando?-_

_Sonreí internamente y pensé en hacerlo rogar un poco, pero de todas maneras quería salir de la rutina, la playa ya me estaba cansando. Acepté con algo de fingido desinterés, no quería parecer desesperada, y salimos del agua._

_-¿No piensas buscar tu falda?- preguntó James al ver que nos alejábamos de la orilla. -Tengo otra en mi bolso- contesté aburrida._

_Primero fuimos donde sus cosas. -¿Quieres ir a tomar algo o prefieres que nos quedemos aquí?-_

_-Llevo bastante tiempo en esta playa, la verdad me gustaría salir un poco de aquí-_

_-De acuerdo, entonces espérame a que junte mis cosas- dijo comenzando a levantar la ropa que había tirada en la arena. Metió todo en una mochila y me dirigió una mirada de suficiencia. –Listo, podemos irnos-_

_-Espera- dije. –Tengo que buscar algo que ponerme. Acompáñame-_

_Caminé con James a mi lado hasta donde estaba Rosalie, recibiendo de su parte una mirada de aprobación. –Rose, él es James- le dije a ella mientras sonreía insinuante como la puta que era. –James, ella es Rosalie, mi hermana-_

_-Un placer- dijo él estrechando la mano de Rose, confundido al ver como ella se mostraba tan zorra ante él. Se supone que venía conmigo y ella era mi propia hermana. Pero estaba acostumbrada._

_Carraspeé al ver que ella seguía prendida de su mano y, cuando decidieron soltarse, dije –James y yo iremos a tomar algo, ¿te importa?-_

_-No, yo me encargó de que Edward no se suicide de camino a casa- dijo bromeando. –Bien- contesté buscando algo que ponerme._

_Saqué del bolso un vestido por arriba de las rodillas, blanco semi-transparente, y unas sandalias "Havaianas" que combinaban con mi bikini color fucsia. Me vestí apresurada y salí de la playa con James a mi lado. Rosalie se quedó tomando sol con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pero sé que por dentro odiaba que yo pudiera tener un hombre en mis manos (igual que ella lo hacía) tal como había dicho._

_**Tardé mucho en actualizar, perdón. Es que no se me ocurría qué hacer con Nessie, y estaba bastante deprimida porque mi historia no recibió ni un review. Perdónenme si tardo, el próximo se los prometo más rápido.**_

_**Dejen su opinión… Giuli Nessie.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a una de las mejores autoras que existen, Stephanie Meyer (L) Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3:_**_ Seguir viviendo_

_**Bella's POV**_

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Un rayo de sol pegó directamente en mi rostro, haciéndome pestañear varias veces. Me incorporé despacio, notando que estaba tirada en el pasto. Poco a poco fui descubriendo que me había quedado dormida en el parque, pensando en el drama en que mi vida se había convertido. Restregué mis ojos y terminé de levantarme, pero cuando comenzaba a dirigirme a "mi casa" de vuelta distinguí una conocida silueta sentada en una de las bancas. Corrí hacia allí, esperando no haberme confundido._

_-¿Seth?- pregunté, tocando el hombro del joven sentado en la banca._

_Él se dio vuelta sobresaltado. Suspiré aliviada cuando vi que no me había confundido, pero otro nudo de preocupación se formó en mi estómago al descubrir en su rostro un rastro de sangre seca; mínimo, en el costado derecho de su mandíbula. Pero cuando levantó el rostro por completo, pude notar que también tenía morado debajo del ojo y su labio inferior comenzaba a hincharse._

_-¿¡Qué diablos te pasó, Seth!- pregunté desesperada._

_-Nada, estoy bien-_

_-¿¡Bien! ¿Enloqueciste acaso? Seth mírate cómo estás ¿Quién te hizo algo así? Vamos a casa, te curaré-_

_-Bella tranquilízate, estoy perfectamente-_

_Quise replicar, pero el me silencio con un dedo sobre mis labios. Se levantó de la banca y me abrazó. Lo apreté con fuerza entre mis brazos, me había preocupado mucho por él._

_-Ouch, Ouch. Cuidado Bella, duele-_

_Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos. –Con que estás perfectamente, ¿ah?-_

_-De acuerdo, tal vez me lastimaron un poco, pero estaré bien. Te preocupas en base a nada-_

_-¿Nada?-_

_-Ya, Bells, deja de regañarme que no eres mi madre-_

_-Pero soy tu hermana mayor, y debo cuidarte. Entiéndeme, no quiero perderte a ti también-_

_-Lo siento, yo no quise…-_

_-Lo sé. Ahora vamos, quiero curarte esos golpes-_

_Me sonrío torcido y lo empujé por el hombro para que camine. Estuvimos en casa en unos minutos; miré el reloj y marcaba la una de la tarde. "Oops, creo que dormí bastante" pensé. Seth notó mi nerviosismo y me tomó de la mano para darme ánimo. "Aquí voy" pensé, y entré de la mano de mi hermano._

* * *

_**Nessie's POV**_

_Caminaba por las concurridas calles de Miami de la mano de James. Me sentía incómoda con él, sentía que estaba observándome todo el tiempo y, por las veces que pude verlo de reojo, así era. No es que me molestara, a eso estaba acostumbraba, pero tenía una mirada tan penetrante y cargada de deseo que parecía desnudarme con la mirada. Por otro lado, el silencio también me ponía nerviosa. Pero él no parecía tener muchas ganas de conversar, ya que cada conversación que intentaba iniciar, él las cortaba con respuestas secas y cortantes. Decidí preguntarle qué le ocurría, sería mejor._

_-Estás muy callado, ¿tienes algo?- Al escuchar mi pregunta, se frenó de golpe en medio de la calle._

_-Es que estoy muy cansado, debería volver a mi casa-_

_-De acuerdo, creo que nos veremos en otro momento entonces-_

_-¡No! No me malinterpretes Nessie… Acompáñame a mi casa, tomemos algo. Después puedo acompañarte de nuevo a la playa con tus hermanos, o a tu casa, o a donde sea que quieras ir-_

_Algo dentro mío me gritaba desesperadamente "NO VAYAS", pero la parte más salvaje de mí decía que la pasaría genial con él. Asentí lentamente, pero mi instinto me indicaba todo lo contrario. –Mm… no lo sé. Creo que yo debería volver con mis hermanos, tal vez otro día- dije; no quise ser descortés._

_-Vamos Nessie. No me tendrás miedo, ¿o sí?-_

_-¿Debería?- Alcé las cejas. –Claro que no, ¿no te habría hecho daño ya si eso quisiera?- Pensé en lo que decía y me di cuenta que mis pensamientos no seguían ningún tipo de lógica. Él podría haber hecho de mí lo que quisiera y, sin embargo, estábamos paseando tranquilamente por las calles de L.A., tomados de la mano._

_Me reí nerviosa y él me miró con curiosidad. -¿Realmente pensabas que iba a hacerte daño?-_

_Negué con la cabeza. –Olvídalo, a veces pienso que realmente voy a volverme loca algún día, arrastrando a mi locura a todos los que estén a mi alrededor-_

_-Me alejaré de ti para ese entonces- bromeó James, pero supe que realmente lo haría. "No sé por qué diablos desconfías de él, Renesmee" me regañé a mí misma. Lo empujé ligeramente, intentando relajarme, y caminamos riendo hasta su departamento.

* * *

_

_**Bella's POV**_

_La pesada puerta de madera se deslizó, dejándonos a Seth y a mí enfrentados a la hermosa sala de la casa. Vista que, por supuesto, se arruinó cuando Leah pisó la habitación. -¡Mamá, papá! Bella y Seth están aquí- gritó por encima del fuerte sonido del televisor. Reconocí la chillona voz de la conductora de aquel programa de modelaje que Leah veía todas las tardes; ese que hacía que las chicas se convirtieran en estúpidas anoréxicas superficiales que sólo piensan que verse como un esqueleto es sexy._

_Seth negó con la cabeza, supuse que pensando en lo mismo que yo. Sólo que él no escuchado lo mismo que yo; "Debo decírselo; por su bien" pensé al recordar la conversación que había oído (a escondidas, claro) entre Leah y Emily._

_Flashback_

_Estaba encerrada en el baño que compartía con Leah; no quería que Seth me encontrara, querría hablar de Nessie. Me había escuchado hablar en sueños y realmente yo no tenía ganas de pensar en eso en ese momento. Hice silencio cuando escuche rechinar la puerta de la habitación._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-_

_-No comeré hasta alcanzar el peso que quiero; luego de eso, me cuidaré, y fin del problema-_

_-Estuviste muy mal Leah, no debiste descuidarte así-_

_-Lo sé, pero no sé qué diablos me pasó. Fui una estúpida, pero ya lo arreglaré-_

_-¿Crees que tus padres te dejaran?-_

_-Ellos no lo sabrán, siempre y cuando tú no digas nada-_

"_Eso me sonó a amenaza" pensé. Pero no me dio risa, como lo hubiera hecho en otro momento, porque sabía perfectamente lo que Leah planeaba. Dejar de comer hasta quedar como esas estúpidas modelos del programa con el que se fanatizó._

_-No lo haré, lo prometo- dijo Emily, y salieron del cuarto sin más._

_Fin Flashback_

_Sue y Harry aparecieron al lado de Leah, el enojo patente en sus caras. -¿Se puede saber dónde diablos se habían metido?- preguntó Harry, mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados. Su frente se arrugó cuando posó la vista en la cara Seth. Al notar esto, Sue se fijó en él también y puso la misma expresión que su esposo._

_-Seth, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sue preocupada. Corrió hasta su hijo y acarició su rostro. -¿Quién te hizo esto?-_

_Desviando por un segundo su atención de Seth, me miró frunciendo el ceño. -Tú y yo hablaremos luego Isabella- sentenció, y luego devolvió por completo su atención a su hijo. –Ahora ven que voy a curarte hijo, cuéntame lo que pasó-_

_Me quedé parada allí donde estaba, Leah mirándome desafiante, y no pude hacer más que soltar un suspiro dramático. Luego, caminé hasta el sillón y me senté. Escuché como Seth les explicaba a _sus_ padres lo que había pasado, pero no presté atención suficiente para seguir la historia. Solo era vagamente consiente de sus murmullos, mezclados con la voz chillona que emitía la TV._

_Varios minutos después, mi hermano apareció a mi lado y dijo. –Ya está todo bien- Sonreí y le hice señas para que se sentara a mi lado. Seth obedeció en silencio, rodeándome con un brazo cariñosamente. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. –Me preocupé mucho por ti- dije distraída. –Lo sé, siempre lo haces-_

_-Seth- rezongué, pero él puso los ojos en blanco y besó mi frente. –Y eso es bueno Bells, por lo menos sé que tú me quieres-_

_Leah, que presenciaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, lo miró ofendida. –Yo sí te quiero Seth, es sólo que no me preocupo demasiado por las cosas, no estoy obsesionada con que algo malo pasará. Tú habías salido a dar una vuelta, me pareció de lo más normal, no pensé que…-_

_-Leah, basta- la interrumpió mi hermano. –No dije que tú no me quisieras, sólo hablaba con Bella-_

_-Sé cuándo me lanzan una indirecta Seth-_

_-No era ninguna indirecta, deja de hablar pavadas Leah, por favor. Estás bastante grande como para sentir celos de tu "nueva hermanita", ¿no crees?- dijo él, haciendo comillas en el aire ante las palabras nueva hermanita._

_-¿Yo, celos de Isabella? Por favor, no hablas enserio-_

_-Más de lo que piensas. Se nota que estás celosa porque le pongo atención, deja ya toda esta chiquilinada. ¿Podrías intentar llevarte bien con ella, aunque sea?-_

_-¿Por qué siempre la defiendes a ella?-_

_-Y aquí vamos otra vez- suspiró Seth dramáticamente. –Eres tan infantil. Si la defiendo a ella es porque si yo no lo hago, nadie lo hará y ella se dejará pisotear por ti como si lo mereciera-_

_-Vamos Seth, no es como si ella fuera una santa. No quiere ser mi hermana, es más que obvio-_

_-Pues tú no le diste esa oportunidad. La rechazaste desde un principio-_

_-¡No es cierto!- gritó Leah, pisando con fuerza para hacerse notar._

_-Tranquilízate, no hay necesidad de gritar. Y deja de encapricharte Leah, así no lograrás nada-_

_Leah lanzó un grito furioso y noté como Seth se tensaba a mi lado. Toqué su brazo, intentando tranquilizarlo, y susurré. –No te pelees con ella por mí-_

_-Claro que me pelearé con ella por ti. Haría eso y mucho más Bells- exclamó Seth. –No, no necesito esto, enserio. Déjala que piense lo que quiera, no dejes que te afecte-_

_-Me afectará siempre que te meta en el medio-_

_-Basta, enserio te digo, termina esto aquí-_

_-¿Lo ves? Incluso ella puede notar que haces demasiado- interrumpió Leah nuestra conversación._

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Sue entrando en la sala. -¿Por qué los gritos Leah? Tu padre y yo intentamos conversar-_

_-Lo siento mamá- agachó Leah la cabeza. Vi que me miraba de reojo y articulaba con los labios "esto no se quedará así". Desvié rápidamente mi mirada._

_-Permiso, iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme, pronto llegarán las visitas- dije levantándome del sofá. Todos me miraron sorprendidos. -¿Acaso lo olvidaron?- pregunté._

_-Mierda, sí, lo olvidé- murmuró Sue casi inentendible. -¿Alguien puede explicarme de que hablan?- preguntó Seth. Leah le contestó indiferente. –El nuevo cliente de papá. Viajó desde Miami hasta el pequeño pueblecito de Forks sólo para negociar con nuestro padre, debe recibirlo adecuadamente-_

_-¡Harry!- gritó Sue, justo cuando yo subía ya las escaleras. Me encerré en mi cuarto, no quería que nadie molestara. Comencé a revisar en mi ropero sin mucho ánimo; tenía miles y miles de vestidos entre los que elegir. Sue amaba comprarnos vestidos a Leah y a mí, todos muy hermosos, costosos y elegantes. Pero yo no quería ninguna de esas prendas, me conformaba con un simple jean y una camiseta lisa. Aun así tendría que vestirme "bien" para la ocasión. Harry se enojaría mucho conmigo si no lo hacía._

_Finalmente me duché y me cambié con el primer vestido que encontré. Era bonito, no lo niego; la parte de arriba era un corset negro que no llegaba más abajo que el busto y el resto una pollera blanca con tablas irregulares. Además, combinaba perfecto con mis zapatos negros de tacón alto y unos colgantes del mismo color. Pero no era para nada mi estilo._

_Me senté en la cama resignada. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que llegaran las visitas.

* * *

_

_**Nessie's POV**_

_Hacía media hora que había dejado el departamento de James. La habíamos pasado realmente bien; hablamos toda la tarde, e incluso nos besamos, pero no pasó nada más que eso. Mis miedos habían desaparecido varios minutos después de llegar, cuando empezamos a conversar de distintos temas._

_Ahora estaba en la playa, casi vacía ya por el horario, aunque algunas parejas observaban el mar, sentados en la arena tomados de las manos. Me quité las sandalias y caminé descalza, con mi calzado en la mano, hasta la orilla. Me frené justo donde las olas podían alcanzar la punta de mis pies, dejando que el agua rozara mis dedos._

_Comenzaba a relajarme cuando un irritante sonido interrumpió mi calma; era mi celular, sonando en mi bolsillo. Atendí algo molesta._

'_¿Hola?'_

'_Renesmee, ¿dónde te metiste?'_

'_Mamá, tranquila, estoy bien'_

'_¿Dónde estás? Deberías haber llegado hace rato, por Dios'_

'_Estoy en la playa, ¿cuál es el problema?'_

'_Rosalie me dijo que estabas en la playa, que volverías más tarde, pero yo estaba muy preocupada. Por eso llamé'_

'_De acuerdo, ahora sabes que estoy bien. Mejor cálmate, no quiero que te pongas nerviosa por nada'_

'_Vuelve a casa ya, no son horas para estar en la playa sola'_

'_Bien, estaré allí en diez minutos, adiós'_

_Corté la línea antes de que me contestara. Me alejé de la orilla, calzándome, enfadada. Una vez que podía relajarme y mi madre interrumpía. Llegué a casa en diez minutos, como prometí. Mi madre y mi hermana me esperaban allí, sentadas en el sofá de la sala._

_-¿Dónde está papá?- fue lo primero que pregunté al entrar. En ese horario siempre estaba donde Rosalie ahora; sentado en el sofá viendo TV, después de un día de interminables negociaciones en su oficina._

_-¿Lo olvidaste? Él ya salió para Washington hace…- Rosalie miró su reloj. –Casi cinco horas. Edward lo acompañó-_

_-Pero el viaje a Washington dura, como mucho, dos horas y media. ¿Por qué salió con tanta anticipación?-_

_-Quería instalarse en un hotel para prepararse para la cena. Es muy importante para él este negocio- contestó mamá a mi pregunta. –Bien- suspiré. –Le deseo suerte entonces-_

_Caminé escaleras arriba y me tiré en la cama. Comencé a pensar; ¿Qué haría sin mi padre? Era solo por una semana, pero él era el me ayudaba a superar mis peores momentos. A él no le importaba lo que yo hiciera, siempre me apoyaba; siempre._

_Saqué de mi mesa de luz una foto que él había hecho enmarcar hace tiempo; podía verse una pequeña niña de seis años, abrazada a una niña de tan solo tres, junto a dos personas mayores. El hombre llevaba puesto un traje negro, y la mujer estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco._

_Esa era mi antigua familia; Isabella, Charlie, Reneé y yo. En esa ocasión mis padres se estaban casando por segunda vez. Vagos recuerdos de ese día me invadían a veces, pero intentaba reprimirlos. Fue el último día que estuvimos los cuatro juntos. Al día siguiente, mi madre murió, y fue cuando mi desgracia comenzó. Pero trato de olvidar mi vida pasada; la única prueba que me quedaba era esa foto, por eso mi padre quiso enmarcarla._

_Carlisle insistía en que yo no debía olvidarme de ellos; mi verdadera familia. Aun así no le hacía caso y lo intentaba por todos los medios, a pesar de siempre fracasar. Mi padre me apoyaba, claro, pero no estaba de acuerdo._

_En cambio Esme, mi madre, era tan bondadosa con todo el mundo que no paraba de defenderlos. No tenía nada contra Reneé, ella me había dado todo en vida. Pero Charlie me había abandonado con su estúpida decisión e Isabella no había intentado nada por quedarse conmigo. A ellos les tenía demasiado rencor. Por eso no quería estar demasiado tiempo con mi madre; ella me recordaba constantemente que mi "hermana" debería estarme buscando, y eso me destrozaba. No tenía demasiada idea de cómo reaccionar con respecto a lo que ella me decía, por lo que optaba por pasar casi todo el tiempo con mis hermanos (que se mantenían indiferentes) o con mi padre._

_En fin, sea como sea, extrañaría mucho a mi padre y desearía haber recordado el viaje para ir también yo con él.

* * *

_

_**Por fin pude terminar el capítulo. Me costó muchísimo, así que espero que les guste. Poco a poco voy a ir revelando la historia de Bella y Nessie. No me gusta mucho lo que piensa Nessie respecto a Bella, por eso me costó mucho escribirlo, pero es fundamental en la historia. Bueno, besos… RUEGO por reviews…**_

_**Giuli Nessie :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a una de las mejores autoras que existen, Stephanie Meyer (L) Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**__ Siempre presente._

_**Bella's POV**_

_Leah aporreó fuertemente la puerta, descargando en cada golpe la gran furia contenida que había dejado en ella su reciente pelea con Seth._

_-¡Ábreme o juro que haré que te arrepientas!-_

_Respondí con un inmaculado silencio._

_-¡Isabella!- chilló, su voz aguda a causa de la indignación._

_Rodé los ojos, aún estando consciente de que ella no podía verme, y me dirigí lentamente a la puerta. El sonido de mis pasos pareció tranquilizarla, porque no volvió a golpear o gritar_

_En cuanto abrí la puerta, Leah se adentró en el cuarto hecha una furia, y juro que por un momento pensé que se lanzaría sobre mí y me golpearía. En cambio, abrió el ropero con fiereza y sacó un vestido al azar, justo como había hecho yo minutos antes, y entró en el baño dando un fuerte portazo tras ella._

_Tomé una profunda respiración e intenté reprimir los sentimientos de odio y repulsión hacia Leah. Cuando estos estuvieron enterrados en lo más profundo de mi mente, volví mi atención a mi maquillaje._

_Podría decirse que no era muy amiga del delineador ni la sombra de ojos, pero era algo inevitable si quería verme presentable frente a las visitas. Y, mierda, tendría que verme presentable si no quería pasarme encerrada los próximos seis meses como un castigo impuesto por Harry._

_**Nessie's POV**_

_Unas suaves manos acariciando mi frente me despertaron. Apenas abrí los ojos vi el rostro de mi madre observándome con preocupación. Volví a cerrarlos y me cubrí aún más con mis finas sábanas de verano._

_-Cariño despierta, tu padre está al teléfono- salí apurada de entre las sábanas._

_**-**__¡Mierda!- dije, no pudiendo desenredarme._

_-Renesmee, no hables de ese modo- me regañó mamá. Yo solo rodé los ojos y, cuando al fin pude incorporarme en la cama, le quité bruscamente el móvil que ella me tendía._

_-¿Papá?- pregunté emocionada._

_-Hola Nessie, ¿cómo está todo por ahí?-_

_-Bien, supongo-_

_-Eso me alegra- dijo, y supe que en su rostro reinaba esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba. -Supongo- añadió después de un momento, riendo._

_-¿Por qué tiene que ser Edward el que esté contigo?- pregunté a modo de queja._

_-Lo siento, cariño. Hubiera deseado que vengas conmigo, pero el segundo pasaje estaba planeado para tu madre. Cuando ella me dijo que no podría viajar conmigo porque no había podido comunicarse con Carmen, Edward estaba ahí y se ofreció a acompañarme- explicó._

_Carmen era nuestra "niñera". En realidad ella se encargaba de la casa cuando mamá y papá viajaban a algún lado, porque nosotros no necesitábamos de una niñera. De todos modos, nos íbamos y volvíamos a la hora que se nos pegaba la gana._

_-Te extrañaré mucho, ¿sabes?-_

_-Lo sé pequeña, yo también te extrañaré-_

_-Papá- me quejé. -No me digas pequeña-_

_-Para mí lo eres Nessie- rodé los ojos. -Bueno hija, debo cortar, lo siento. Todavía debo darme una ducha para estar presentable para la cena-_

_-Pero papá, son las…- miré mi reloj. Genial, no había podido dormir ni cinco minutos. Con razón me sentía tan cansada. -…diez de la noche. ¿No deberías estar allí hace como dos horas?-_

_-No aquí cariño. Recién son las siete de la tarde en Washington-_

_-Está bien. Adiós papá, te quiero-_

_-Yo también te quiero cariño. Hablamos luego-_

_Y la línea de comunicación se cortó. Quedé en un lastimoso silencio, mi madre mirándome con pena._

_-Mamá…- la miré significativamente. -Me incomodas-_

_-Sí, lo siento. Quería decirte que nosotras ya cenamos, pero si quieres puedo prepararte algo rápido o, no lo sé, llevarte a algún la...-_

_-Yo también cené- la corté. -Gracias de todos modos-_

_-Bien, te dejaré dormir entonces- me dijo, y salió de la habitación llevándose el móvil._

_Cuando volví a apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada vi que entre mis sábanas reposaba el cuadro que había estado observando antes de dormirme. Con razón mi madre me miraba con lástima. ¡Mierda!_

_**Bella's POV**_

_Bajé las escaleras con sumo cuidado de no tropezar (los tacones eran asesinos), seguida por una Leah impaciente por llegar a la sala y apurándome a cada paso. Abajo nos esperaban Seth y Harry, ambos vestidos con un traje negro; con la única diferencia de que Harry llevaba una camisa celeste prendida hasta el cuello y adornada con una corbata a juego, y Seth vestía una camisa color blanca, con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, y no había ninguna corbata rodeando el cuello._

_-Te ves hermoso- dije, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo._

_-Igual tú- dijo con una sonrisa que no pude evitar devolver._

_El timbre interrumpió nuestras adulaciones. Los tacones de Sue resonaron, provenientes del comedor. Apareció rápidamente en la sala, junto a Emily. Ella era la chica que ayudaba a Sue en la casa._

_Emily corrió hasta la puerta, abriéndola con una sonrisa. -Buenas noches-_

_-Buenas noches- se escuchó que dijo una voz masculina en respuesta. -Soy Carlisle Cullen-_

_-Adelante señor Cullen- dijo Emily en un tono muy respetuoso, haciéndose a un lado._

_Entró en la sala un hombre de cabellos rubios, con una sonrisa cordial en su rostro, seguido de un joven de unos 20 años. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron sus enormes ojos color verdes, aunque pronto mi mirada se desvió a sus carnosos labios curvados en una sonrisa ladina._

_Harry se acercó al señor Cullen con una mirada cortés. -Señor Cullen, soy Harry Clearwater- dijo tendiendo la mano. Luego de que el señor Cullen se la estrechara, miró en dirección a nosotros. -Esta es mi esposa, Sue. Y estos son mis tres hijos, Isabella- asentí con una sonrisa. -Leah- ella soltó un "Es un placer", y dejó continuar a su padre. - y Seth- él estrechó la mano del señor Cullen, y luego la del joven que lo acompañaba._

_-Llámenme Carlisle, por favor- dijo observándonos a todos con una amplia sonrisa. -Él es mi hijo, Edward- añadió, dedicándole una severa mirada al joven, al cual se le había borrado la sonrisa y ahora miraba aburrido el piso. Asintió cuando su padre lo nombró, y nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento, antes que volviera su atención al inmaculado piso de madera._

_Emily nos condujo a todos al comedor. Me sorprendió lo bien que Sue había decorado la habitación. La larga mesa de madera estaba cubierta por un fino mantel de hilo blanco. En el centro, lirios blancos y rosas rojas se mezclaban en una delicada vasija de cristal. El mejor juego de cubiertos de plata de Sue brillaba junto a los platos, acompañado por siete copas de cristal._

_Nos acomodamos en la mesa, Harry quedando en la cabecera, el Sr. Cullen a su derecha, y Sue a su izquierda. Junto a Sue estaba yo, seguida de Leah. Junto al Sr. Cullen su hijo, Edward, seguido de Seth._

_Harry le preguntó al Sr. Cullen por su mujer, cuestionando cortésmente su ausencia, e iniciaron una conversación. Pronto llegó Emily con una cubeta, donde colocó una botella de vino blanco, luego de servir un poco en cada copa. Seth, por supuesto, llenó su copa con agua, dado que con 15 años no podía beber alcohol. Minutos más tarde volvió con una bandeja de plata, y nos sirvió a cada uno un abundante plato de fetuccini con salsa de salmón; la especialidad de Emily._

_La comida estaba deliciosa, y la cena transcurrió en calma; Harry y Carlisle hablaban de negocios (según tengo entendido, Carlisle quería asociarse con Harry para que dirigiera una de sus empresas en Seattle), yo conversaba tranquilamente con Seth. Leah, por otra parte, intentaba seducir a Edward; le hablaba en un tono que intentaba ser sensual y batía sus pestañas a más no poder, pero al ver que él no le dedicaba ni la más mínima atención se enfrascó en una animada conversación con Sue._

_Al terminar la cena, Harry invitó al señor Cullen y a su hijo a pasar a la sala de té. Seguimos a Charlie y a los invitados, y tras ellos nos sentamos en los cómodos sillones alrededor de la mesa de té. Sue ofreció café y mandó inmediatamente a Emily a prepararlo._

_Seth me rodeó con un brazo y yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho._

_-Señor Clearwater- murmuró Edward en un tono bajo. -Harry, llámame Harry-_

_-De acuerdo. Harry, discúlpeme un momento usted y su familia, pero necesito tomar un poco de aire- se disculpó, y noté que estaba incómodo._

_-Seguro- dijo Harry. Luego añadió -Bella, ¿podrías guiar al joven Cullen hasta el jardín?-_

_Asentí y me levanté de mi lugar, seguida por Edward. Caminé por el pasillo que conducía hacia la sala, sin mirar atrás para ver si el chico seguía mis pasos apresurados. Me apresuré a llegar a la puerta principal y la abrí de par en par, invitándolo a salir._

_-Gracias- masculló entre dientes. Salí tras él._

_El único sonido que se escuchaba en el frío silencio de la noche eran los pasos de ambos removiendo el pasto bajo nuestros pies. El viento movía las hojas de los árboles, haciéndolas crujir de un modo espeluznante._

_-Disculpa, quieres que te acompañe o prefieres estar solo- pregunté, notando su incomodidad. Él no contestó. Simplemente caminó en silencio hasta el árbol más cercano y se sentó en una raíz sobresaliente con la espalda apoyada completamente en el tronco._

_Lo observé, parada a su lado, y no pude evitar decirle. -No deberías sentarte ahí, mancharás tu traje- Nuevamente, contestó únicamente con un frívolo silencio._

_Quise entrar en ese instante y dejarlo tranquilo, evidentemente no estaba dispuesto a entablar conversación y, supuse, le molestaba mi presencia. Pero no pude evitar sentirme preocupada por él, y a pesar de que intenté obligarme a dejarlo solo, finalmente me quedé._

_Él se limitó a mirar el cielo cubierto por las típicas nubes de Forks. Su actitud despertaba mi curiosidad, pero sabía que si preguntaba simplemente no obtendría respuesta._

_Entonces, una lágrima solitaria descendió por la mejilla de Edward, sorprendiéndome por completo._

_-¿Q-que ocurre?- tartamudeé. Él secó su mejilla con la manga de su saco. Se mantuvo quieto y sin decir nada pero, después de unos segundos, por fin murmuró. -Por favor déjame solo-_

_Abrí la boca para protestar, pero supe al instante que no podía reclamarle nada. Me volteé, dándole la espalda, y caminé hacia la puerta. Antes de entrar, miré una vez más en su dirección; no se había movido un centímetro de su lugar._

_**Nessie's POV**_

_Había pasado una mala noche. Ni siquiera cuando desperté podía borrar de mi mente la imagen de ese día en que mi vida cambió para siempre._

_Flashback:_

_-¡Papi!- grité al despertar de un mal sueño._

_Hacía un mes del accidente y la reciente muerte de mi madre me volvía loca por las noches. Mi hermana se acercó a mí y envolvió sus brazos delgaditos alrededor de mi pequeño cuerpo, tranquilizándome._

_-Tranquila Ness, fue un sueño. Solo un sueño- murmuró con la voz quebrada._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté asustada, mi mirada perdida en la oscuridad. -¿También tú tuviste una pesadilla?-_

_-Si Ness, eso es. Solo tuve una pesadilla. Ve a dormir-_

_Ella se levantó de mi lado y me cubrió con las sábanas cuando me recosté. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y ella besó mi frente. Sus caricias en el pelo me adormilaron. Pero de repente dejé de sentirla a mi lado y volvió a entrarme el pánico. Sus pasos apresurados en el pasillo me asustaron aún más._

_-¿Bells?- murmuré sin abrir los ojos._

_No me respondió. Entonces me levanté de la cama y seguí el sonido de sus pasos. Vi que ella caminaba hasta el cuarto de papá. Esperaba encontrarla llorando, acurrucada entre sus brazos, como solíamos dormir con él después de la muerte de mi madre._

_En cambio, me encontré con una situación insoportablemente dolorosa y completamente distinta a lo que imaginaba. Mi padre yacía en su cama, su rostro estaba en calma como si estuviese durmiendo profundamente. Pero si desviabas tu atención a su pecho podías ver fácilmente que no dormía._

_En su camiseta blanca resaltaba una gran mancha color carmesí y sus manos se aflojaban alrededor del mango de marfil de un cuchillo, la hoja enterrada varios centímetros en su pecho. Las manos de Bella estaban teñidas de sangre sobre las suyas, y su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas._

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando borrar esa horrible imagen de mi mente, aún sin entender bien que pasaba. La visión de la sangre me había causado mareos y las lágrimas, producto del miedo y la confusión, amenazaban con salir. Solté un gemido y me derrumbé, apoyando mi cabeza contra el marco de la puerta._

_-Oh, Nessie- soltó Bella, pero su voz sonó lejana para mí._

_Sus brazos pronto me levantaron del suelo. Nos arrastramos a ciegas por el pasillo y nos encerramos en nuestra habitación. Abrazadas en la cama y cubiertas hasta la cabeza con sábanas, logramos pasar esa noche. Yo sollozaba y confundía las pesadillas con la realidad. Bella, con tan solo seis años, intentaba contener las lágrimas y me susurraba una y otra vez al oído "Tranquila Ness, todo estará bien, te prometo que todo estará bien". Pero no pudo cumplir esa promesa, porque después de esa noche, nunca nada volvió a estar bien._

_Fin Flashback._

_Lancé el móvil que yacía en mi mano y se estrelló con un ruido sordo contra la puerta. Eran las diez de la mañana y estaba intentando llamar a mi padre, pero su vuelo ya habría salido hacía una hora y no podía comunicarme. Sabía que para el mediodía estaría ya en casa, pero después de que la muerte de Charlie apareciera en mis sueños necesitaba hablar con él._

_Sentí mucho odio en ese momento; odio hacia Charlie por no haber soportado la muerte de mamá y haber sido tan cobarde como para matarse; odio hacia Isabella por no haber podido sostener su promesa; odio hacia mi padre por haber viajado sin siquiera pensar en mí; odio hacia mi madre por no poder hablar con ella sin que me ataque por mi actitud. Sentía odio contra la vida que me había hecho esto. Sentía odio contra el puto mundo, que era feliz mientras yo derramaba lágrimas insostenibles._

* * *

_**Hola! Al fin pude terminar el capítulo y actualizo. El fucking bloqueo mental que tengo no me deja escribir, perdónenme. Capítulo dedicado a Jeanette Cullen Black**__** que se tomó el tiempo de comentar en cada capítulo y me pidió una actualización. Espero poder subir más pronto el próximo.**_

_**PD: Al fin se conoció la historia de Ness y Bells. Sé que tardé en ponerla, pero no sabía cómo incluirla.**_

_**Besos.. Giuli Nessie :)**_


	5. NOTA DE AUTORA

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no actualizo? MUCHÍSIMO! Perdónenme, pero el bloqueo que tengo es IMPRESIONANTE. No puedo escribir **DOS PALABRAS SEGUIDAS**. Juro que esto es horrible, nunca me había pasado de tener un bloqueo TAN grande.

Estoy intentando escribir el capítulo, pero lo que sale de mi mente es BASURA. Y quiero que sepan que hice esta nota **no porque quiera excusarme**,sino porque quiero darles las explicaciones que merecen por no recibir una actualización en tanto tiempo.

Pensé en _dejar la historia_, pero realmente NO QUIERO HACERLO, por ustedes y por mí. Por ustedes porque sé que es muy feo engancharse con una historia y que la autora decida no escribirla más, y por mí porque realmente no me sentiría bien conmigo misma dejando una historia por la mitad. Qué digo, ni siquiera la mitad; _el principio._

Bueno, los que lean mis otras historias deben saber que el bloqueo es para todas, no solo para _No me olvides, No TE olvides._

**Les prometo** que cuando este bloqueo horrible se vaya voy a SEGUIR con la historia.

Besos, Giuli (:


	6. NOTA DE AUTORA 2

Estoy escribiendo esta nota de autora para decirles que **voy a borrar la historia.** Sé que prometí que no lo iba a hacer, pero enserio NO tengo inspiración como para seguirla. Y la verdad que escribir sin inspiración es lo **peor** que podría hacer, porque arruinaría la historia por completo. Además, no tendría sentido escribir y publicar un resultado que NO ME GUSTE o no me termine de convencer. **Perdón**, pero no puedo seguir. Simplemente no me vienen ideas y NO QUIERO arruinarlo. Voy a dejar esta nota unos quince días, y después voy a eliminar la historia.

La próxima vez que publique un Fic va a ser uno que ya tenga previamente escrito y** TERMINADO.**


End file.
